It is sometimes desirable to create test samples from internal components of a tire. Creation of test samples often requires the use of hand tools and user-guided power tools to extract the internal components of a tire. The use of hand tools and user-guided power tools to extract the internal components of a tire can be imprecise and can present safety issue.
Computer numerical control (CNC) machine tools and CNC controlled machining can be more precise than and/or safer than the use of hand tools and user-guided power tools.
It remains desirable to develop methods and apparatus for the create test samples from internal components of a tire to make precision cuts to the components of a tire.